Aki Sora: Spirits Renewed
by Trey Renee
Summary: This is the sequel to Aki Sora: Love Resigned. The original is found at: /s/12637485/1/Aki-Sora-Love-Resigned. It has been 5 years since Aoi Aki and Sora have been married and begun living in their childhood home. This meant that it was a good location for their burgeoning family. That is if Sora can be awakened from an unknown illness...
1. Chapter 0: Introduction

Please, view the Aki Sora: Spirits Renewed blog posts to help me to better develop this fanfic and future works. The introduction to this sequel is at: . .

Note: Please leave any comments or suggestions on any ideas that you may have. I will develop this doujinshi within my own story basis. However, I do plan on listening on you as I pull in ideas from other fanfic( Aki Sora) writers and the original works.

I am hoping that with this additional work that it will be even better than the first. I do not want this to be like a Hollywood movies series that has the best work in the original film and the rest of the films are trash. Please, help me to make sure that this does not happen to this written work and those that follow it.

One day, I hoping to publish these doujins as an omnibus book, .pdf, or other source. Now to the story.

Special Thanks: johnmonty for leaving your comment on chapter 6 and 14.

Aki Sora: Spirits Renewed

Introduction

Nami's Hotel Room

Nami had allowed herself to understand the love between hew twin brother, Aoi Sora, and her older half-sister, Aoi Aki had come to know. She looked down at the red ribbon and chuckled as she considered its similarity to the red strin of fate that had, finally, reconnected them as man and wife. She hoped that nothing and nobody would ever come between them ever again. "I know that those two united siblings have found their path that had led them to their happiness. And I am glad that Sora-kun and I have reconciled our past. Now is the start of our spirits being renewed."

Though Sumiya Kana( her lifelong lover and partner) had remained in Paris, France to oversee their latest fashion show and gallery exhibition. She had proven herself to be able to handle these details on her own and to be the strong backbone between the two of them. It was Aoi Nami that had, always, been the more emotional one that was the controlling hand for their original model, Aoi Sora.

It was, ever, since the reunion of Aoi Aki and Sora that she had lost a bit of her grip upon him. She smiled as she knew that this primarily happened during his personal time or whenever Aki-nee was onsite. It was during their professional hours that she she and Sumiya Kana had the most control over him.

They had lost a bit of money as Aoi Sora would not be at either of these events. Kana and Nami had, eagerly, pushed for Sora to return to his and Aki-nee's home in Japan for their fifth wedding anniversary and for Obon. This date was very important to their entire family and group of friends, because of the near death of both of them about 6 and a half years ago.

Aki and Sora's Home

On the eve of their anniversary and of Obon, Aoi Sora had been seriously fevered for the last month while a number of physicians had come and gone without any answers for his worried wife, Aoi Aki. They had known about the circumstances of this married couple due the event that happened between 5 to 7 years ago, but the people were trusted enough to maintain both their Hippocratic Oaths and the doctor/patient confidentiality act in this regards.

Fortunately at this time, the cause of this current illness that had struck was neither depression or having had overdosed on some type of medicine. His health and mental state were both cleared and he had not needed any medicine more than the occasional pain relieving medicine. She was strongly considering asking one of her friends or, even, Nami for help in this issue. It was possible that if she would seek out help that her own secret would be found out.

She looked down upon her husband and massaged her stomach with a hand. Tears had begun to fall unbidden and unnoticed as she heard her own stomach begin to growl. She pushed herself to not take action to get food or to give in to slumber as she watched the setting sun dip beneath the horizon. "My one and only partner, I do not know what to do. You have grown stronger and more confident ever since we were teenagers. And seeing you like this, I just need to hear your voice on what is happening to you. What can I do to make you wake up? And not to leave me alone."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Mindscape

Aki Sora: Spirits Renewed  
Chapter 1  
Theresa Renee  
5/19/2020

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream Spirits**

Within Sora's mind-scape...

Sora felt a slight wind pull at his skin as he walked nervously through the deep fog that seemed to cling to him. Other than for the sparking the few electrical lights that led him a path to an end that he was unaware of. He had come to terms with his nudity within this barren world and had overcome his sorrow at the very fact that he was alone. He had become resolute to discover what the purpose was for this desolation.

It seemed like an eternity before the dull scene came to an end as a multi-faceted jewel arose from the ground with many bolts of lightning striking out from it. He walked around it in both awe and suspicion as it glowed a golden red. He thought that he could view forgotten and unknown memories within it. He was suddenly forced flat onto the ground as 3 images came into being between him and the jewel.

"Our child, how could you have betrayed us by seeking out the warmth of our own flesh? Had our loss caused you such great pain?" The voice of the now long deceased and disowned man said as he appeared before Sora. The scene that he had displayed was of prior to when he and Nami were born and their true mother had been slain. "You have dishonored the beginning that you had been given as well as the futures of your sisters. Now, the Fates are seeking to destroy your life as it is. How will you, personally, overcome this?"

The boy had to consider what he would answer as he felt his own emotions growing within his spiritual body and the world swirled around him. He had never believed that he had owed anything to this masculine person that called himself their father, had taken his most beloved from his side, and torn their dreams asunder. "What do you mean by the Fates are going to destroy me? Aki-nee-chan and I have overcome so much ever since our high school days. The only reason that the Red String had snapped was due to your interference. And this was because you did not have the confidence and pride to be with your most beloved sister and our mother. I did have these..."

"Did you really? Do you forget the eternal doubts that you had had concerning the relationship between the two of you? As well as the number of adulterous affairs that you had during that time period during your high school years?" He was interrupted by the angry and sorrowing voice of the woman that he and his 2 sisters had called their mother. She formed before him as he had only seen within older family picture albums. This meant that her appearance was nothing like what the 3 siblings had seen or even known, except for what Aki had known before the death of his and Nami's true mother. She brought forth each and every sexual event that he had been apart of during those early years. "Deep within your heart, you questioned your incestuous relationship with your dearest sister, but did nothing to end it. To this day, you still deny your fault in these events and had forced them into a region of this crumbling mind-scape."

"What? What do you mean? We were forced to keep our true relationship a secret from all those around us? It was not our fault as we did our best to be together." Sora said as he could feel the memories and emotions from that period rising o the surface of his own memories. He fell to his knees in frustration as tears fell from his eyes. It was unknown to him that the ruby red lightning that had been ongoing was beginning to fade and settle into the distance.

The Hospital (Sora's room)...

While doctors, nurses, various caregivers, friends, and family had come and gone from this overflowing hospital room, Aki had remained and would not be dislodged from her beloved brother and husband's side. This was not the first time that something like this had happened to him, but it was more than likely the second time that it had happened that she knew about and was tearing her up worse than the previous time had prior to their marriage. She kept her hand with her 3 rings (wedding band, engagement ring, and the 1 with the burning ruby within it.) within his as she spoke to him and prayed for his safe return to her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Note: I apologize for this extended wait. I have returned to school and had been overly busy with life. I hope to write more chapter and to conclude this fanfic during this current time. I would like to know about any suggestions or future developments that you would like to see in this fanfic. Would you like to see some details included based on what other Aki-Sora Fanfic writers have written as well? Thanks again for your reading.**


End file.
